On The Road
by PoisonedByCade
Summary: Cat and Jade have joined a legendary girl band and are now travelling around America. Five girls a whole lot of time alone naughty fun. Cade/And OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The thing about being a Pop star is being away from the people you love. Cat and Jade didn't realize that until they were across the country touring with the rest of their girl band, miles and miles away from their friends and family.

Though Jade insisted that she didn't have anybody to miss, not her Mother who drank her weight in alcohol before passing out every night. Certainly not her Father who hated her only a little less than she hated herself. Beck was totally and completely shoved out of her heart after that time she caught him kissing Tori, a couple months after she almost saw them kiss on webcam.

Cat though, missed everybody. Robbie, Andre, Tori, Beck, her Parents, her Brother. She called them all everyday if she could and sent them texts every couple minutes just to let them know her and Jade were doing ok. She told them that Jade missed them and Jade didn't correct her because it was the least of her worries.

Jamie, Gwen and Annie were the other girls in their band. Cat and Jade had auditioned for a record company and were told they would be perfect for their new band. It was not Jade's first choice, but it made her famous. She got to sing, travel, and buy all the scissors she wanted. Cat was even getting slightly less annoying, they were closer then they'd ever been.

The band had been together for about two years at this point. They had a massive fan base and were glad to call themselves one of the most popular girl bands in the world. Gwen had suffered from an eating disorder, which made her more relatable. Cat was the girl that was always happy and made people happy. Jade hated everything which was easier for people to understand. Jamie was the song writer who poured her emotions out in song and made them seem like they fit into anybody's life. Then there was Annie who liked to use sex as a way to calm herself down instead of drugs.

To managements delight the girls got along well, fans were in love with the fact that Cat and Jade knew each other before and had been friends for awhile. Management told them to play that up, make it seem like they were pretty much in love with each other, but not too much in love because then people would start to think they were gay.

Jade told him that was offensive, being gay wasn't wrong and then stormed out of the room. But they did as they were told.

Cat and Jade were constantly together, singing, hugging, smiling at each other. It was weird for Jade because for once she didn't feel like she was pretending; she actually liked to spend time with Cat. The two were almost inseparable. Sometimes they'd share cheek kisses on stage and they'd walk the streets holding hands (just because it was crowded of course). However it never occurred to them that under that thin veil of pretend was something even more real.

Perhaps not full blown relationship wise because that would be absurd but Jade often found herself looking at Cat with her love goggles on. Cat looked so cute in some of the things she wore, the way she sang turned Jade on. Sometimes if she bent right Jade was able to look up her skirt.

So it wasn't necessarily a dating relationship, but an I'd-like-to-fuck-you one.

There had been many times when Jade had considered simply telling Cat that she wished to have her way with her, but even if Cat was naïve she wasn't stupid. Jade might look hard but she had a soft shell and a rejection from Cat was not something she wanted to encounter. But she wanted her so badly that the good things that could happen started to outweigh the bad.

Jade decided that she would have to go to the master at sex. So she went to Annie. One night after a concert Jade made her way to Annie's trailer where she and her boyfriend Alex were staying. She was hoping to catch them before they started to go at it. Jade knocked a couple times before Annie opened the door, a bed sheet wrapped around her naked body. "Jade?"

"Hey, can I come in?" It wasn't like she'd never seen the other girls naked before. Tight proximity and time limits stopped them from having privacy anymore. Annie let her slip inside, shutting the door and dropping the bed sheet.

Jade looked around, her boyfriend was lying in the cot type bunk bed thing their trailers had, top off, his bottom half tangled in sheets. Annie sat down at the table, Jade sat on the other side. "So what'd you need?" She asked, her boobs hitting the table.

Normal people might have been disgusted.

"I need advice." Jade admitted, which didn't happen very often. "Sex advice and you are pretty much an expert."

Annie nodded, smirking to herself. "That's true." She looked off into the distance as if remembering some weird sexual playtime she'd had with somebody that would qualify her to be an expert. Jade snapped her fingers in front the red heads face. "Sorry, um what would you need?"

When the band first got together they were concerned with having two redheads but Cat refused to change hers and so did Annie. They were different shades of red so management decided to see how it went. Nobody really cared that much.

Jade licked her lips, "Well I … how do you ask somebody to have sex?"

Annie shrugged, "I usually just ask and they do it." Her boyfriend hollered from the back as if to say that he agreed.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah because they're fans and probably masturbate to you anyways. What if they're not a fan?" She raised an eyebrow.

Annie followed her expression, smiling at Jade like she just won the lottery. "So you do want to fuck Cat?" She asked. Jade shrugged. It wasn't like she was ashamed about it, especially not with somebody like Annie. "I'm pretty sure she'd be up to it, just ask her."

"If I could do that I would have already. I don't want to pressure her." Jade explained.

Scoffing Annie answered, "Since when to you care about other people's feelings?"

"I care about Cat's."

Annie stood up, walking to the other side of the table, sliding into the booth with Jade. She positioned herself so that she was facing the black haired girls, boobs out, smile on. "Pretend I'm Cat then." Jade shook her head. "Fine. Have you ever even had sex with a girl?"

Nervously Jade said, "No."

Annie's boyfriend was on his feet, blanket wrapped around him because him and Jade just weren't there yet. He leaned against the back of the booth, "Then maybe you should figure that out."

She looked at him, his sly smile was slightly creeping her out. Jade's eyes trailed from his face to Annie's then back again. "So you suggest I watch porn or something?"

Annie laughed, "No silly." Her fingers began to trail up and down Jade's thigh, making her shiver in strange delight. She could feel herself getting wet by just the thought of it. But it wasn't Annie who she was thinking about it was Cat. "Sleep with us." Annie insisted.

Jade thought about it. She probably should figure it out and she was willing to bet 100% that Annie and Alex knew what they were doing. It was just meaningless sex and it wasn't like Jade was a virgin. Thanks to Beck and his idiocy.

Without another thought Jade leaned in pushing her lips against Annie's who returned the favor roughly. Jade could feel Annie's breasts pushing against her own; she reached out and ran a hand up and down the creases of the red heads stomach. When they pulled away Annie smiled, "come on." She led Jade to the bed, Alex following.

Annie pulled off Jade's top, revealing that she was not in fact wearing a bra. She grasped Jade's breast taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking on it, flicking it gently with her tongue. Jade moaned in pleasure. Alex came up from behind and slid a hand down her stomach, making his way to the top of her jeans. It didn't take long until they were on the floor.

The other girls moved onto the other breast, giving it the same gentle touch as she had the first. Alex was playing with Jade's panties then, rubbing his fingers just under the material, she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "You like that baby?" He whispered into her ear.

Annie smiled, "Stop teasing Alex." She pulled Jade's waist, crashing their bodies together before toppling them onto the bed. Annie used her lips to kiss down Jade's thigh, inching closer and closer to her soaking wet panties, but every time she got there she'd start on the other leg.

"Please Annie." Jade begged, pulling at her own nipples out of sheer teasing. Annie smiled and grabbed Jade's underwear.

"Beg me more slut." She announced. Jade did, she begged for what seemed like hours until Annie finally removed her underwear. She bent her face down towards Jade's pussy. She gave it one like, Jade moaned. "You like that you little whore?" She asked.

Jade nodded vigorously. Suddenly Annie gasped out in pleaser. Alex came up from behind and entered her. She giggled, before going back to work on Jade. She licked up and down, using her tongue to message Jade's clit. Jade put her hand on the back of Annie's head, forcing her to continue.

"Oh yes," Jade called out, "Fuck me, fuck me, ohhhhhhhhhh Annie, Annie, please more." She could control herself from calling out. Annie came up for a breather; she inserted her fingers into Jade.

"You like that whore?" She asked. "Oh my God!" She called out as Alex thrust into her again. "Ohhhhhh yes, don't stop, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Jade was in pure pleaser, feeling Annie's finger deep inside her pussy. She could feel the ecstasy leaking from her brain and covering her whole body in it. It didn't last long because they decided to switch positions.

Annie was on her back with Jade hear her privates. "Now you're going to fuck me." Annie said breathlessly. Jade nodded. Alex positioned himself behind Jade and started to pump in and out.

"Oh my god Alex, yes!" She called out. Suddenly he was gripping her hair, pushing her down towards Annie's soaking wet pussy. Jade used her tongue and ran it along the edges, teasing her friend. She dove in soon after, pushing her tongue in and out quickly. With her free hand Jade used it to rub her own clit.

Annie gripped the bed sheets. "FUCK YES JADE, YES OH FUCK ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT, YOU LITTLE WHORE." Jade wasn't even offended by the terms as she continued to lick and suck, eventually using her fingers.

"You like that?" She asked, "Oh my god, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Alex." Jade put her head back down to Annie's clit and began to suck it while her fingers pumped in and out, in and out.

When they were finished they collapsed into a just jumbled mess on the bed. Jade was panting so hard she was seeing stars, her pussy felt like had been brutally beaten and if she was being honest, it had. Annie ran a finger through her friend's hair, "Cat's one lucky girl." She commented.

Jade smiled, "Really?"

"I'll say." Alex agreed.

It took them at least an hour to get their clothes back on and catch their breaths. Jade stood near the door ready to go, "Well that was fun." She smiled.

Annie waved a hand as if she was pushing Jade's comment away. "If you ever want to fuck again, we'll be here." With that Jade left the trailer determined to get Cat Valentine to sleep with her, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade flicked through the channels trying to find at least one good one but the task seemed to be useless. She leaned her head back on the couch and took in a deep sigh. She could still remember that night with Annie as fresh as if it had just happened but she didn't want to remember it with Annie, she wanted it to be with Cat.

Jade had told herself that she would only fuck Cat after that night but she was nervous. She wanted to make sure she could pleasure Cat and give her the best sex she'd ever had. Jade just wanted to give Cat the world.

She looked back to the tv as she heard the click of her dressing room door opening. Cat walked in smiling. "Hey Jade!" She sang, running over and jumping on the couch beside her black haired friend.

Jade smiled timidly because she didn't want to be too obvious. Cat was naive but she was good at reading emotions. "You ready for the show tonight?" Jade asked, handing Cat the remote so she could look for herself.

Cat smiled, "Yeah Jamie wrote a new song and wanted us all to hear it after the show, it's probably about her break up from Rick." She looked at Jade with those big brown eyes and Jade wanted to kiss her so badly, but that kiss was being preserved.

"Oh really? Hope it's good."

Cat shrugged, "Usually is."

**-0-**

Jade waited behind stage with the other girls. They an hour until show time and the crowd was coming in at a steady flow. Their opening acts were getting prepared and Jade felt good about the show. She could hear the loud cheering and the excited sequels, it gave her a happy vibe.

"Stop looking so happy, you're the mean one remember?" Annie smirked, knocking her in the hip.

Jade chuckled, "Right sorry." Annie laughed and looked back out to the crowd but Jade didn't. She retreated back a little and started to make her way down the hall so she could take a minute to breath.

She passed doors all painted black, some were blue, band posters, wires, crew members running around like chickens who just got their heads cut off. It made her happy that this was her life, because she'd always dreamed of this. When she reached the end of the hall she spotted Cat coming out of the bathroom in her pink dress with fitted her so well. It was a shame all Jade wanted to do was rip it off.

"Hey!" Cat waved. "Like the dress?"

Jade winked at her, "looks really good, it's exactly like mine but not black." Cat started to laugh and walked off, in the Cat way that she does. It wasn't even funny but she thought it was the best joke ever told.

After a moment Jade groaned, she could feel herself growing thirsty for Cat, she wanted to kiss her and love her but she just couldn't at the moment. Suddenly Jamie came up behind her, "Thinking?" She asked.

Jade barely flinched but she turned around. "Kind of." She admitted. For the first time Jade felt like she was looking at a completely different Jamie. She had more boob, more sex appeal. Jade hated herself for thinking what she was but she was just so horny and needed to practice more. She smirked and put her hand around Jamie's waist pulling her closer. "Rick was an idiot to let you go."

Jamie smiled, "Yeah he was." She nodded. Jade ran her hand up and down the girls arm, Jamie looked at her oddly for a second before her eyes widened slightly. "Jade?"

She cocked her head, "You know you must be really horny since he's gone. I could help you, we've got time." She twisted her words so that they played in her favour. That was what Jade did the best, she yelled, scared, manipulated and secretly withheld her feelings. Jamie looked around. "Don't be scared." Jade moved in and kissed her band mate.

Jamie deepened the kiss and put her hand on the back of Jade's head. When they pulled apart Jamie smiled, "Wanna sneak away?" Jade nodded.

They walked a little more down the hall to a bathroom that was empty. It was a singular bathroom. Four times bigger than an airplane bathroom, but it was sufficient enough. The girls began to kiss again, Jade ran her hand over Jamie's breast through the material. She could feel the groan in Jamie's throat.

"Here." Jamie slipped her dress off, throwing it to the other side of the room. She was wearing black laced lingerie, making Jade bit her lip and remove her own dress. She tossed it to where Jamie's had landed and began kissing her again, moving down to her neck, then to her collar bone, then to her breast. Jade undid the bra and threw it away. Jamie gasped when Jade's tongue flicked her nipple and her lips began sucking.

After treating both boobs equally, Jamie pushed Jade back against the wall and got to her knees, she removed Jade's underwear slowly, kissing each piece of exposed skin on her way. Jade groaned. "Oh you like that?" Jamie asked.

Jade nodded. Her panties were fully removed at this point and Jade was drowning in her longing for the human contact. Jamie ran her finger around Jade's pussy, making her squirm. "Beg me." She commanded.

Jade hated begging because she thought that it made her seem weak but she had no other option. "Please fuck me." She begged. Jamie smiled and ran her tongue over the area. Jade pushed Jamie's head against her pussy as the girl licked, sucked and delighted Jade to no end. "oh yea, oh yeah, please, please, yeah just like that oh yeah." She put her head back against the wall and breathed heavily.

Jamie removed her tongue and pushed her fingers inside of the black haired girl. "You like that? You like that you little slut?" She asked, pumping harder and harder. Jade nodded vigorously. "Come on take that."

"FUCK YES OH FUCK YES!" Jade called out. She could feel herself tightening and knew she was about to cum. She let out one more scream before climaxing.

Jamie put her fingers to her mouth and sucked off Jade's juices. "My turn." She claimed. Jade smirked and got on the floor, motioning for Jamie to come closer. The girl followed and soon Jade felt her tongue running along Jamie's slit.

She groaned in pleasure, squeezing her own breasts in response. Jade moved her tongue around, giving every inch of Jamie's pussy the attention it deserved. She was surprised when Jamie moved so that her face was down near Jade's vagina. She let out a gasp when two fingers entered her.

"OH YES JUST LIKE THAT OH YEAH!"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, OH GOD YES!"

"FUCK FUCK, OHHHHH MY GOOOODDDD YES PLEASE YES, YES, YES"

Neither one was sure how long they fucked each other but by the time they were done there was ten or so minutes before showtime. They cleaned themselves up and made their way to the others. "We tell no one." Jade said.

Jamie pretended to lock her lips. "Promise. This was just a way to un-sexually frustrate ourselves."

Jade smiled, "Glad you understand." Cat's face light up when Jade appeared, "Ready Cat?"

All the girls joined hands and walked out onto the stage, ears bursting from the roar of the crowd. All of them oblivious to what had just happened in a back bathroom only minutes prior. Including Cat.


End file.
